Battle In The Sweltering Heat
Story Jon, Kyle and Maria are sitting down underneath a tree. It is a hot day again as our heroes are still on Route 13. Maria: To think this is the only tree around. Jon: I know. Jon swipes the sweat off his face. Kyle: We have almost ran out of supplies too. Jon: This sucks. A shadow appears over Jon, who sits up. In front of him is a male trainer. Jon: Who are you? Trainer: I’m Joe. And you are Jon? The one from Oldale Town? Jon: Yes. Joe: I want to battle you. Maria: You want to battle in this heat? Jon: Why not? All we are doing is sitting here. Jon and Joe are on the temporary battlefield, while Kyle and Maria are standing in the shade under the tree. Joe: This will be a three on three Pokemon battle. Jon: Got it. Joe sends out Grumpig. Jon: A Grumpig. Then, Froakie let’s go! Jon sends out Froakie. Joe: A Froakie. Jon: Now, use Scald! Joe: Shadow Ball! Froakie uses Scald and Grumpig uses Shadow Ball and the moves collide. Joe: Use Hyper Beam! Jon: Protect! Grumpig fires Hyper Beam towards Froakie but Froakie uses Protect and takes no damage. Joe: Focus Blast! Grumpig uses Focus Blast and the move hits Froakie. Jon: Are you okay Froakie? Froakie gets up and nods. Jon: Good. I know you can do this. Use Water Pledge! Froakie punches the ground and pillars of water head towards Grumpig. Joe: Now, Psywave! Grumpig uses Psywave and cancels out Water Pledge. Joe: Hyper Beam! Grumpig fires Hyper Beam and the move hits Froakie. Froakie flies into the air and smashes into the battlefield. Jon: Froakie?! Froakie gets up slowly. Jon: I know you can keep on going. Froakie lifts its head up weakly and looks at Grumpig. Grumpig is taunting Froakie. Froakie: Fro Froakie! Froakie jumps and uses Ice Beam at Grumpig, hitting its mark and freezing Grumpig. Jon: You learned Ice Beam! That’s great. Joe: Get out using Shadow Ball! Grumpig uses Shadow Ball and destroys the ice. Jon: Now, Scald! Joe: Hyper Beam! Both Pokemon fire their attacks and the moves collide mid-air. Grumpig is down while Froakie is still standing. Joe returns Grumpig. Joe: Great work Grumpig. Jon: Well done Froakie. Joe: Now, Pancham go! Joe sends out Pancham. Jon: A Pancham now. Froakie, want to continue? Froakie nods. Jon: Use Water Pledge! Froakie hits the ground and pillars of water head towards Pancham, who dodges with ease. Jon: Whoa. Joe: Now, Low Sweep! Pancham moves in a blink of an eye, hitting Froakie with Low Sweep. Joe: Now, Body Slam! Pancham jumps and hits Froakie with Body Slam. Pancham gets off Froakie and everyone sees that Froakie is unable to battle. Jon: You were fantastic Froakie. Jon returns Froakie and sends out Solosis. Jon: Let’s do this Solosis. Joe: Low Sweep! Pancham hits Solosis using Low Sweep, but causing minimal damage. Kyle: Why is he using a fighting type move? Maria: Doesn’t Low Sweep decrease speed? Kyle: Yeah, but I thought he would go with super effective moves. Jon: Strange. Use Psyshock! Joe: Dodge it. Solosis uses Psyshock but Pancham dodges. Joe: Now, Low Sweep! Pancham connects its move. Jon: Calm Mind! Solosis uses Calm Mind. Joe: Now, Dark Pulse! Pancham uses Dark Pulse and the move hits Solosis, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Super effective. Maria: Pancham is precise with its movement. Jon: Use Hidden Power! Solosis uses Hidden Power, but the move does little damage to Pancham. Joe: Dual Chop! Pancham uses Dual Chop and hits Solosis. Jon: Light Screen! Solosis uses Light Screen and reduces the power of Special attacking moves. Joe: Dark Pulse! Pancham uses Dark Pulse and the move hits Solosis and knocks it out. Jon: You were great Solosis. Jon returns Solosis and sends out Typhlosion. Kyle: Typhlosion?! Joe: A powerful Pokemon. Use Dark Pulse! Jon: Flamethrower! The two moves combine, but Flamethrower overpowers Dark Pulse and hits Pancham, knocking it out. Joe returns Pancham and sends out his Absol. Absol has a mega stone around its neck. Jon: Thought so. Maria: Thought what? Jon: I saw Joe had a mega stone, so I knew he was going to be using a mega Pokemon. Joe: I see. Typhlosion and Absol just stare at each other. Joe (Thinking): I want to see that power again. Absol looks at Joe. Joe: I know, I sense it too. Now, Dark Pulse! Absol fires Dark Pulse and the move hits Typhlosion, but little damage was dealt thanks to the Light Screen still being in effect. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast. Joe: Night Slash. Absol uses Night Slash and cuts Focus Blast in two. Jon: Whoa! Joe: Let’s combine our hearts Absol. Mega Evolve! Joe holds his mega stone and then Absol begins to Mega Evolve. When Absol has finally Mega Evolved, it has grown wings. Kyle: That is awesome. Joe (Muttering): Show me. Show me the power you two had in Shalour City. Maria heard what Joe said. Joe: Now, Psycho Cut! Mega Absol uses Psycho Cut and the move hits Typhlosion, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Are you okay buddy? Typhlosion nods. Jon: That’s good. Now, Focus Blast! Jon swings his arm back and thrusts it forward. Typhlosion copies Jon’s movements exactly and thrusts Focus Blast at Mega Absol. Focus Blast has more power than last time. Focus Blast hits Mega Absol, causing a bit of damage. Joe: That was more powerful. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion fires Flamethrower towards Mega Absol. Joe: Dark Pulse! Dark Pulse and Flamethrower collide and the moves cancel each other out. Typhlosion’s eyes turn red. Kyle: Here we go again. Joe (Thinking): This is it. Jon: Let’s keep growing and getting stronger Typhlosion! Typhlosion gets covered in a fiery vortex, which then turns into a fiery teardrop, still surrounding Typhlosion. Jon: Here we go. Joe: There it is. Now, Dark Pulse! Jon: Flamethrower! The two moves collide. Jon: Aerial Ace! Typhlosion moves towards Mega Absol using Aerial Ace. Joe: Night Slash! Typhlosion and Mega Absol keep attacking each other, but Mega Absol gets the hit and Typhlosion smashes into the battlefield. Jon feels Typhlosion’s pain and holds his shoulder. ''' Joe: Night Slash! Jon: Flare Blitz! '''Mega Absol uses Night Slash and Typhlosion uses Flare Blitz. The moves connect but Typhlosion gets the short straw and gets knocked into the battlefield. Jon: Typhlosion! Jon feels like he can’t move all of a sudden and then passes out. Mega Absol reverts back to normal. Kyle, Joe and Maria run over to Jon. Soon, Jon and Typhlosion wake up. Jon: What happened? Kyle: You lost the match. Maria: And it seems that when Typhlosion fainted, you did too. Kyle: This is another thing we need to look into. Maria: Joe, you said you’ve seen this before. Joe: You heard me muttering then. I have, in Shalour City while you were facing Team Flare. Jon: I see. Joe: I saw how great you were then and I wanted to battle you. Jon: It was a good battle though. Maria: It sure was. Joe: I agree, though I need to go now. Joe and Absol leave. Jon: Shall we continue? Typhlosion nods, with Maria and Kyle agreeing. Narrator: Jon was challenged by a new trainer called Joe. The battle was tough but Jon finally faced Mega Absol, while he used Typhlosion. But Typhlosion and Jon combined and became Jon-Typhlosion. However, Jon-Typhlosion suffered their first lost in this form. Now, our heroes continue their journey to Lumiose City. Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Joe Pokemon Jon * Froakie * Solosis * Typhlosion --> Jon-Typhlosion Joe * Pancham * Absol (Mega) * Grumpig Category:Kalos Adventures